


【超蝙】你的眼神

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 超人复活后在孤寂堡垒里看到了Bruce的录像
Relationships: SuperBat - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【超蝙】你的眼神

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是CP文，所以没露易丝什么事……

当你越是想要一个人安静呆着，就越是会有各种破事找上门来。

超人，你好，我是钢骨

我知道你在

我觉得有些东西你应该看一看

对不起我黑了你的系统

我刚变成这个样子不久，有些部分的系统还无法控制自如，我真的不是有意要攻击你的

我知道你很生气

但是，这些东西你真的应该看一看

看完再决定好吗？

求你了

超人看着孤寂堡垒的显示屏上不断跳出的一行行字，从愤怒到无奈到无力。

拉奥啊，就不能让我一个人安静的待一会儿吗。

超人复活了。

可惜很不幸地被闪电侠言中了，吓死人的惊悚片。

广场上一片狼藉，非人类和非正常人类联手也不是刚复活理智全无的超人的对手。

而唯一的那个正常人类，显然让超人在恢复了些微理智的同时，也让超人本就不多的冷静更少了一大部分。

那个人类就这么看着他，眼神平静得仿佛根本没有看到被砸进地板里的战友，平静得仿佛自己根本没有被一个无比强大的外星人掐着脸提在半空中，平静得仿佛“世界需要你”只是“今天天气不错”的另一种表述。

克拉克在怒气上涌的同时感到了深深的无力，最终只能把蝙蝠侠扔在草地上转身飞走，草草结束了这场闹剧。

刚复活的超人觉得自己需要静静，从身体到头脑到心灵，好好地冷静下来。

孤寂堡垒。

虽然离开了一段时间，但堡垒里依旧保持着自己上次来时的模样，空旷，安静，与克拉克熟悉的地球科技完全不同的风格。

地球上唯一的，不受任何人打扰，完全属于卡尔·艾尔的天地。

能够让超人安安静静地回想自己和蝙蝠侠不多的几次交集。

虽然作为一名记者的克拉克·肯特在报道中对蝙蝠侠的存在没太多好感，但不得不说，作为超人的卡尔·艾尔对于蝙蝠侠的态度绝对是尊重的。一介凡人以一己之力对抗哥谭那些人才辈出丧心病狂程度堪称别出心裁登峰造极的犯罪狂魔长达二十多年，其勇气和毅力以及花费的心力根本不是身具超能力的超人能够比拟的。

虽然无法明说，但卡尔·艾尔对蝙蝠侠是心存幻想的，好的那种。

甚至不自觉地想要与他相见。

想要得到他的友谊与认可。

想要……更进一步。

可惜两人的几次见面都和愉快毫不相干。

超人毁了蝙蝠侠那一看就知道价值不菲的座驾，蝙蝠侠对超人发出了相当尖刻的挑衅。

然后两人以杀死对方为目的（至少蝙蝠侠是这样）竞相把对方揍进墙里和地板里，直到两人解开误会，直到毁灭日出现，直到超人死去。

当超人想要与蝙蝠侠沟通时，蝙蝠侠想杀死他。

当蝙蝠侠放弃杀死超人时，超人死了。

当超人安安静静地死着时，蝙蝠侠不顾一切复活了超人。

事实上这些都不是超人发怒的原因。

多疑，误会，阴谋，恶棍，怪物，侵略。

哪怕难以接受，但是可以理解。

真正让超人完全无法释怀的是，当他复活时，蝙蝠侠表现得好像这件事与他无关。

为什么你总是用这么平静的眼神看着我？无论是你想要杀死我还是你复活了我，你看我的眼神从来没有一点波动，仿佛我只是你手中的道具，使用还是处置都随你高兴，我的死活甚至无法让你对我有不一样的表情！

本以为自己与他并肩作战也算是生死之交了……

克拉克觉得委屈，简直比自己的报道被打回来重写十七八遍还委屈。

布鲁斯独自一人靠坐在蝙蝠洞的椅子上，凝视前方。

那是超人的投影。

超人悬浮在半空中，露出自信的微笑，身后长长的红色披风轻轻飘拂。

布鲁斯一动不动地凝视着投影里的超人，眼神复杂。

那是无以复加的后悔，痛心彻骨的悲伤，深入骨髓的怀念。

还有坚不可摧的意志，缠绵悱恻的温柔，以及转瞬即逝的爱意。

观看监控视频的克拉克心口燃起一团温暖的火焰。

超人冲出孤寂堡垒，向着俄罗斯的方向飞去。

END

番外：

“你明明花了那么大精力复活我，为什么对我那么冷淡呀？”

“……because I’m Batman！”

要不是实在拉不下脸，克拉克真想冲到布鲁斯面前来一发小拳拳捶胸口，再来个撒泼打滚一哭二闹什么的。

超人怎么就不能有个内心的小公举了。


End file.
